Because of Cokelat Vanilla Ice Cream
by JunyaJun
Summary: [Huntao/GS for UKE] hanya sebuah rencana. rencana yang justru membuatnya terjebak dan kalah. / Just HunTao. GS for UKE / DLDR / Rate T to M maybe/ setelah dibawa mohon Reviewnya. special request from Rini-ssi


**Because of Cokelat Vanilla Ice Cream**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Huang ZiTao – GS**

 **Romance . little Comedy**

 **Rate : ga tau.. mungkin T to M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **special To**

 **Rini Sabaku No Gaara**

.

.

.

Dung

Dung

Dung

Benda bundar berwarna oranye itu di giring kesana kemari oleh seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Sesekali dia berhenti dan mendrible bola itu melewati kakinya, membuat gerakan mengelabui, berputar, dan kembali berlari.

"Yak. Sehun-ah, aish kau tidak adil!" seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol menggerutu karena mengejar pemuda blonde itu. nafasnya sesak dan berhenti dengan bertopang dilututnya.

Oh Sehun, pemuda itu tersenyum menang lalu dengan percaya dirinya menembakkan bola itu ke arah ring yang sudah dibidiknya.

Haap.

Three point.

Dung ~

Dung ~

Dung~

Bola kembali memantul dengan pelan. Baik Sehun maupun gadis itu tidak ada yang mau mengejar. Mereka membiarkan bola itu memantul dan menggelinding ke tengah lapangan, tanpa ada niat mengambil bola itu untuk saling direbut seperti tadi. Gadis manis dengan rambutnya yang sudah lepek oleh keringat sudah duluan duduk terunjur dibawah pohon. Sehun yang tadi berhasil mencetak angka mengikuti langkah gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Khau mehnyebalkan!" sungut gadis itu ngos-ngosan sambil mengipas lehernya yang gerah dengan telapak tangannya. keringat sebesar biji jagung merembas bebas dipelipisnya.

Sehun, dia tersenyum tipis walau nafasnya juga sesak seperti gadis ini. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang memang mereka tinggalkan disana sebelum bermain.

"Ini" Sehun menempelkan sebuah botol yang masih berembun pada pipi gadis itu. menandakan cairan di dalamnya masih cukup dingin.

Gadis itu terperenjat oleh sensasi dingin di pipinya lalu mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"Huh. thanks" ucapnya sinis. Dengan wajah kesal dan cemberut menerima air mineral dingin yang disodorkan Sehun.

"Hey, ayolah, ini hanya permainan sayang" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi kiri Tao, mengeluarkan tawa khasnya yang begitu senang melihat gadis manis itu cemberut. Kemudian dibalas oleh botol minuman yang mendorong wajah Sehun agar menjauh.

"Hanya permainan? Kau pikir adil hah? Laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda. Laki-laki memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dari perempuan. Dan takdir itu kau gunakan untuk mempermainkanku begitu? Dan satu hal lagi, kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Kau tega menyuruhku mengejarmu dengan bola bodoh itu!" kekesalan dan emosi Tao meningkat. Kini dia ngambek dengan tangannya yang sudah disilangkan di depan dada.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mulai berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantat seragam kotak-kotaknya yang dirasa kotor. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta Tao untuk ikut berdiri tanpa suara.

"Tidak mau" Tao menolak dan memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau diganggu oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini Princess"

Tao melirik saat Sehun mulai menjauhinya dengan berlari mundur. Pemuda albino itu masih menyempatkan mata genitnya untuk mengerling ke arah Tao. Tao mencibir. Tidak habis pikir oleh tingkah namja blonde itu yang begitu menyebalkan hari ini.

Hari apa ini? Tao akan mencatat hari ini sebagai catatan rekor hari terburuknya di diary nanti.

"Dasar kulit tepung" Tao bergumam, kali ini dia menepuk-nepuk rok kotak-kotaknya membuang dedaunan kering yang gugur disana.

Tao melepas cepolan rambutnya yang berantakan, menyisir dengan jari agar rapi kembali lalu menyanggul rambutnya dan menyematkan sumpit rambut disana.

Cantik. persis seperti putri China.

Tao tidak mau menggerai rambutnya karena masih merasa gerah oleh olahraga yang mereka lakukan di jam matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Tanpa disadari tangannya bekerja tanpa perintah untuk membuka dua buah kancing paling atas dari seragam putih yang ia kenakan, memamerkan dada dan tulang selangkanya yang tersingkap indah.

Syuu~

Oke. Setelah angin yang berembus lembut menerbangkan poninya Tao merasa sedikit segar. Angin yang bertiup disaat berkeringat seterik ini bagaikan angin surga, keringatnyapun perlahan ikut menghilang. Diapun mulai bingung untuk melakukan kegiatan apa. Sehun baru 1 menit meninggalkannya, dan sepertinya anak itu juga tidak akan kembali dalam 30 detik ke depan.

Tao memamerkan senyum secara tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu yang dapat mengusir bosannya selama menunggu Sehun, diapun mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sebuah novel didalamnya.

Dream of the Red Chamber

Tao tersenyum melihat novel digenggamannya, diapun mulai membuka halaman yang sudah dia tandai, menikmati acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

Tao sangat menyukai Novel yang berasal dari kampung halamannya ini –Cina, yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis bernama Cao Xueqin, novel ini sudah dirilis sejak abad ke-18 silam berkisah tentang cerita Romeo-Juliet ala Cina yang mampu menggambarkan salah satu peradaban terbesar dunia. Tao sangat menggemari novel ini, Novel ini memiliki unsur romansa, drama, dan budaya yang sangat kental. Perpaduan antara ketiga unsur tersebut menjalin sebuah cerita yang mengaduk-aduk emosi Tao. Tao sendiri sudah berulang kali membacanya, namun tampaknya ia tak bosan, dan bahkan Tao sangat ingin romansa cinta yang indah itu terjadi di hidupnya. Membaca adegan romantisnya saja Tao sudah tersenyum sendiri.

12 menit telah berjalan dengan Tao duduk terunjur sambil membaca novel kesayangannya, dia hampir lupa bahwa Sehun tadi pamit sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali, Tao hampir saja benar-benar tenggelam dalam novelnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila jika semut yang berada di sikunya tidak menggigitnya kala itu.

"Aww," Tao meringis, menggosok-gosok sikunya habis digigit makhluk kecil itu, dia tersadar bahwa bayangannya barusan adalah mimpi dan sekarang dia berada dibawah pohon, dia begitu hanyut dengan bacaan sampai lupa akan Sehun,

Benar, Oh Sehun, Tao pun menengok ke arah Sehun pergi tadi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda blonde itu akan kembali sesuai janjinya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Tao masih melengokkan kepalanya ke arah itu.

Dan

Bingo.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu muncul dari balik dinding. Seperti sebuah ikatan batin yang benar-benar menghubungkan keduanya.

Dia tersenyum ke arah Tao. Tao mengacuhkannya dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke bacaan. Walau sebenarnya dia juga ingin membalas senyuman Sehun, tapi otak Tao memerintahkannya untuk begitu, dia masih kesal oleh ajakan Sehun tadi yang siang-siang bolong mengajaknya main basket. Dan lebih gila lagi pemuda blonde itu menculiknya dari jam pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran matematika Kim Seonsaengnim yang sangat tidak sesuai ditempatkan dijam otak mulai lelah, mungkin Tao sedikit berterima kasih karena dia bisa bebas di jam matematika, namun dia tidak bisa menebak hukuman apa yang akan dia terima membayar bolosnya ini jika bertemu dengan Kim seonsaengnim di sekolah esok. Mereka bolos dan sekarang berada di taman yang beberapa blok dari sekolah. Taman itu begitu sepi dan hanya 'stupid human' seperti mereka yang mau bermain basket dipanas yang seterik ini.

"2 cone ice cream. Satu rasa coklat dan vanilla, satu lagi rasa coklat, vanilla, dan strawberry, kau mau yang mana?" sehun menyodorkan 2 cone ice cream berbeda rasa itu di depan Tao, meminta Tao untuk memilih.

Tao melirik, lalu dengan cepat dia menyambar ice cream dengan tiga warna berbeda yang dipilin menjadi satu.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tinggah pacarnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Walau Tao berwajah jutek seperti sekarang, Sehun cukup tau, Tao tidak benar-benar marah padanya, dia hanya cemberut dan 'meminta' perhatian darinya. Sehun sudah hafal akan sifat Tao. Tao mungkin terlihat menyeramkan dari luar, tapi di dalam hatinya Tao memiliki sifat lembut yang sukses membuatnya jatuh berlutut di depannya. Jika orang lain melihat lingkaran menyerupai panda di bawah mata Tao itu menyeramkan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang melihat hal itu adalah sesuatu yang unik dan hal yang lebih membuat Tao mempesona.

Yah Sehun suka segala sesuatu yang melekat di wajah Tao, termasuk … itu, sesuatu yang sedang diincar oleh albino blonde itu.

Tao mengemut ice cream nya dalam diam. Tidak sadar kalau cream itu melumuri sudut-sudut bibirnya. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan kala menikmati ice cream tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Tao sudah menutup novelnya sebelum itu, memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menikmati ice cream dengan tiga rasa kesukaannya.

Ya, Sehun tentu tidak lupa ice cream kesukaan Tao dan hanya berpura-pura meminta Tao memilih.

"Hey, sudah sudah, jangan ngambek lagi"

Sehun menyikut lengan Tao cukup keras, membuat tubuh sang empu tak seimbang dan ice cream itu jatuh di roknya.

 **Puuk**

"Aaaaaa~~!" Tao berteriak, cukup jengah untuk kesekian kalinya oleh ulah Sehun yang membuat mood nya buruk. Hampir saja dia memaafkan Sehun karena sudah berusaha menyogoknya dengan sebuah ice cream, namun Sehun memecah amarahnya lagi dan Tao benar-benar maraah!

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, berdiri, untuk menjatuhkan onggokan ice cream yang masih beku itu dari rok nya.

Tao menggerutu, melirik tajam Sehun yang justru dibalas tertawa oleh pemuda itu.

"haha.. maa.. maaf Tao, aku tidak sengaja" sehun tanpa rasa bersalah berujar santai, mencomot beberapa helai tissue yang sejak tadi diatas tas Tao lalu menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Sungguh.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu, baby"

Tao bersungut kesal lalu kembali duduk, membersihkan sisa-sisa ice cream yang melakat di seragamnya dengan tissue yang dia basahkan dengan air.

Mengerjakan hal itu dalam diam.

"Kau bisa memakan ice creamku jika kau mau" Sehun menyodorkan ice creamnya, Tao melirik lalu mendengus

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka ice cream tiga rasa" balas Tao sinis.

"Setidaknya walau tidak ada rasa strawberry, rasa vanilla dan coklatnya tetap enak" Sehun menjilati ice creamnya, seolah sedang memanas-manasi Tao agar gadis cantik itu mau menerima tawarannya.

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya, melirik, lalu berfikir.

"Oke"

Sehun tersenyum menang. –tersenyum miring lebih tepatnya. Garis yang terbentuk dipipinya kala senyum sekilas terlihat menjengkelkan, namun hal itu menyimpan sebuah permainan yang sedang ia rencanakan.

Dia menyodori ice cream miliknya, –menyuapi Tao, dan Tao hanya menerimanya dalam diam.

"Kau kekanakan" ujar Sehun, melap sudut bibir Tao yang ada krim dengan ibu jarinya.

Tao menjauhkan kepalanya, kaget oleh ulah Sehun

"Jangan sok romantis, dan kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Oh Sehun" ancam Tao.

Sehun tertawa, bisa-bisa saja Tao mengatakan hal itu.

Kemudian tanpa sepenglihatan Tao, Sehun menjilati ibu jarinya bekas bibir Tao tadi.

Hmm manis.

Sehun kembali menyuapi Tao, kemudian bergantian menyuap sendiri ice cream itu untuk dirinya.

Suasana sangat tenang, mereka berdua sama-sama diam menikmati ice cream dengan tangan Sehun yang bergantian menyuapi mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara-suara jangkrik khas musim panas yang bersembunyi diantara mereka.

Tak ada rasa jijik saat bekas Tao dijilati oleh Sehun. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Tao tak mempermasalahkan bekasnya yang sudah dijilat oleh Sehun itu kembali lagi padanya. Bahkan ia kembali mengemut bekas yang sama.

Yah, jangankan bekas ice cream, air liurpun mereka sudah pernah membaginya.

"Ah tidak asyik."

Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Tao, membuat Tao sedikit terperenjak namun berhasil membuat tatapan mereka menyatu. Sehun menatap dalam kedalam manic kembar Tao, begitu juga dengan gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Sesaat Tao merasa canggung, tadi dialah yang sangat kesal kepada Sehun, namun sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cukup keras saat mereka sudah sedekat ini.

Sial, mungkin Sehun mendengar degupan kencang itu.

"Seperti ini saja, kau makan sisi itu, dan aku makan sisi ini, tanganku lelah bergantian menyodorkan ice cream ini ke mulutmu dan ke mulutku, dengan begini aku tidak lelah lagi kan" Sehun mengerling saat mengatakannya. Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tapi benar juga, Sehun lelah bergantian menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Tao dan untuk dirinya sendiri menikmati ice cream itu. jadi dengan cara menikmati ice cream itu bersama dengan cara demikian akan lebih efektif bukan.

"Oke"

tanpa berpikir panjang Tao mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Pemuda itu semakin tersenyum lebar oleh jawaban Tao. Apa gadis ini tidak sadar bahwa dia terjebak oleh permainan yang sudah dia rencanakan?

Tao memulai duluan, lidahnya sudah tidak sabar lagi menikmati ice cream rasa coklat yang tepat di depan mulutnya, sebenarnya dia ingin menikmati rasa strawberry, karena rasa vanilla, coklat dan stawbery itu adalah rasa yang saling melengkapi menurutnya, tak menikmati salah satunya membuat lidahnya sedikit aneh. Namun apa boleh buat, ice creamnya dihancurkan oleh tuan Oh kesayangannya ini.

Sehun tak mau kalah, dia menikmati ice cream dengan rasa vanilla yang tepat berada disisinya.

Keduanya saling menikmati ice cream disisi masing-masing. Jika ice cream itu tak menghalangi mungkin bibir merekalah yang sekarang menyatu.

Tao mulai sadar permainan gila yang direncanakan Sehun saat nafasnya bertemu dengan nafas Sehun.

Jadi seperti inikah? Sengaja membuang ice creamnya? Lalu menjadikan ice cream satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sehun sebagai modus? Oke Oh Sehun. Adrenalin nona Huang Zi Tao cukup tertantang. Dan dia akan menantang balik dirimu.

Tao melepas sumpit rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, dengan cara sensual dia menggoyangkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menyampirkan rambut panjangnya pada leher sebelah kiri, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang sebelah kanan. Dengan perlahan dan terlihat sangat sensual, Tao ingin mencicipi rasa Vanila lagi, diapun mencondongkan wajahnya dengan cara memiring untuk meraup bagian yang sekarang dikuasai oleh Sehun.

Oh gosh . Sehun menegang melihat aura Tao yang memancar sensual. Matanya yang memang **DILATIH** liar tak sengaja menangkap buntelan yang terlihat padat menyatu di bagian dada Tao. Ya ampun, sejak kapan dada nona Huang itu tersingkap? –pikirnya,

Sial. Sekarang dia yang terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tao menatap Sehun misterius saat ujung bibir atasnya menyentuh bagian vanilla. Vanila itu menempel di ujung tonjolan unik bibir Tao. dan sungguh, Sehun menegang. Serasa sebuah listrik dengan tegangan tinggi menyentrum jantungnya sehingga benda itu ingin meledak dan keluar dari sarangnya.

Sehun menelan kasar salivanya, menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Kepalanya memiring ke arah yang berlainan dengan Tao, mengambil cepat rasa vanilla itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam mulut.

"Kau salah jika menganggap dirimu menang" balas Sehun tak kalah menantang.

"Cih" Tao mendecis. Beginilah keduanya, Tao tidak benar-benar berniat terlihat seperti 'itu' di depan Sehun, dia tidak mau dipandang murahan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuan muda Oh itu salah jika memilih dirinya dalam permainan yang mungkin berakhir diatas kasur itu. Nona muda Huang itu sangat pintar membaca situasi, dan jangan lupa dia sangat suka tantangan. Dan apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun padanya? Dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Otaknya berpikir cepat cara apalagi agar pemuda bermarga Oh ini kalah.

Tao tiba tiba memejamkan matanya, mendorong bibirnya untuk meraup ice cream itu.

Sehun membelalak. Ice creamnya mulai menipis, Tao meraup hampir seluruh ice cream yang tersisa.

Sehun tak ingin kalah, ia ikut meraup ice cream itu, tepat disaat itu Tao melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Bukannya mendapatkan ice cream.

Mereka malah meraup bibir masing-masing.

Tao masih mempertahankan posisinya. Diam dan cukup terkejut saat tau bahwa bibir mereka sedang menyatu. Dia tidak membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Ini adalah kesempatannya. Sehun menarik tengkuk Tao. Tanpa peduli bahwa dia sudah terlanjur basah. Permainanannya sudah diketahui, dan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, Tao bukannya terjebak malah membalasnya. sekarang dia harus membayar bahwa dia terjebak oleh permainan yang dia rencanakan.

Harusnya Tao akan gugup dan cemas saat Sehun menarik tengkuknya. Namun perhitungannya salah. TAO MEMBALAS!

Sehun memejam mata, tak ada yang memerintahnya, dia mengikuti naluri. Tao masih setia dengan posisinya, mengagumi wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia lupa, mereka memang sering berciuman, namun itu ditempat tertutup seperti dirumah atau dibelakang sekolah, namun kali ini.. mereka melakukannya ditempat terbuka.

Tao ikut menutup mata beberapa detik kemudian, meraup bibir tipis Sehun dan mengecup bibir atasnya

"Ngghh"

Keduanya menggeliat, dengan posisi Tao menyandar pada pohon dan Sehun menindih tubuhnya. Lengan Tao melingkar pada leher pemuda blonde itu, ice cream yang menjadi modus permainan sudah hilang entah kemana. jari lentik Tao mendadak nakal dengan mengelus dan memanjakan tengkuk Sehun. Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras. Sehun tak menyiakan kesempatannya, jarang-jarang Tao begitu bersemangat membalas ciumanannya seperti sekarang.

Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya, meminta Tao untuk membuka mulutnya, Tao mengiyakan dengan membuka akses bagi lidah Sehun mengabsen setiap rentetan giginya. Bertarung lidah, saling mengecap didalam sana dan menukar saliva masing-masing.

Bau keringat Tao yang bercampur parfumnya menguar, aroma itu menusuk hidung Sehun, menurutnya ini aroma sensual, khas bau manis yang menggoda.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dia lupa bahwa kemeja gadis bernama Tao ini terbuka, aroma ini pasti berasal dari sana. bibirnya pun beralih kebawah untuk menciumi leher jenjang Tao, membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa terbuai. Sehun benar-benar tau cara memanjakannya.

"Akkhh" Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya, meringis saat merasakan dibawah sana sesak dan ingin dilepaskan.

"Ww..wae?" singit Tao. Sedikit terkejut. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun, tapi kenapa Sehun terlihat kesakitan? –pikirnya.

Sehun menggeleng dan tangannya tadi yang menopang tubuhnya pada batang pohon beralih memegangi bagian 'bawahnya'

"S..saaa..kit" cicit Sehun.  
Tao menatap Sehun bingung lalu menggerakkan matanya ke arah bawah.

Tao tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat wajah menderita Sehun saat benda masa depannya meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Sepertinya benda milik Sehun tertalu 'extra' sehingga celananya sendiri tak sanggup menampung.

Kenakalan dan sensual Tao menghilang. Dia berdiri kemudian mengemasi novel dan tissuenya ke dalam tas. Tak lupa dia mencomot beberapa helai tissue sebelumnya.

Tao mulai berdiri. Membuat Sehun mendongak heran karenanya.

"Kenapa? Kita belum selesai" singit Sehun masih menahan desakan dibawahnya.

'apa? Setelah kau menderita seperti itu kau bilang belum selesai?' –batin Tao.

"Ambil ini dan pergilah bermain solo, pekerjaan itu yang harus kau selesaikan" tandas Tao cepat kemudian memaksa Sehun menerima tissue yang dia berikan sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sehun membelalak. Sedikit mengerti maksud ucapan Tao.

a..apa? Tega-teganya Tao mengatakan hal itu.

"Y..ya!" Sehun berteriak. Berusaha berdiri.

"Kau pikkir aku bisa membantumu pada bagian itu oh? Aku masih sempit!" Tao membalikkan wajahnya, menunjuk bagian bawah Sehun dengan tatapannya lalu mencibir pada Sehun.

Sehun menunduk, diam-diam tersenyum disana.

'Apa kau bisa menghindari rencanaku selanjutnya? Setidaknya rencanaku kali ini cukup berhasil' –batin Sehun

"Oke oke baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya. Tunggu aku di halte oke?" sehun pamit, tak lupa sebelumnya mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan tertatih ke arah toilet umum yang ada di taman itu.

Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar pergi Tao menggidikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju halte, tak lupa dia merapikan pakaian dan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan oleh 'permainan singkat tadi' ..

'hah, baru segitu saja sudah menyerah. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Kau lemah Oh Sehun' batin Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, mereka benar-benar terjebak oleh perminan. Mereka berdua kalah.

Gara-gara rencana Oh Sehun yang ingin menikmati cerry manis yang berada dibibir Tao dia berpikir keras untuk bisa menyentuh bibir Tao lagi. Basket dan ice cream adalah rencananya. Namun sial dia lupa bagian bawahnya selalu cepat mengeras dan dia lupa menggunakan celana yang longgar.

Mungkin direncana berikutnya dia tidak boleh gagal lagi.

-kamar Mandi-

"Aaahh~"

END

* * *

 **Apa ini? Apa?**

 **Uweee sorry beb publishnya 'ngaret banget' #bow . waktu itu lagi sibuk *beneran- trus laptop nge-hang plus ga mau idup gara-gara kebanyakan program. Maklum**

 **Mungkin FF-nya tidak sesuai keinginan, mintanya yang** _ **romance Tao-GS**_ **aduh pasti ancur banget ya.**

 **Idenya dapet waktu liat anak-anak jurusan lain yang lagi main basket sore-sore trus ada salah satu dari mereka yang nyemperin ceweknya yang bawain air minum. Nah adegan ice cream nya nyomot drama Full House Thailand :D jadi ini ga plagiat ya. Hanya terinspirasi**

 **Eh taunya jadi gini.**

 **Muaaf banget hasilnya ga maksimal, yang penting udah berusaha membuat yang terbaik dan pastinya nepatin janji ^^**

 **Janjinya kan kalau udah dipalembang :D**

 **Semoga dapat ide lagi buat rencana OhSeh kedepan sama neng Jiji**

 **Buahahaha**

 **Special request from Rini Sabaku No Gaara**

 **Dan semoga semua teman-teman yang merindukan HunTao kangennya terobati.**

 **Yah sebenarnya saya lama banget nge-galau gegara neng Jiji. Mood nulis sempat ilang waktu Jiji OUT . apalagi kalau diliat dedek OhSeh tersiksah bener Jiji hengkang. Sempat kurusan dan kayak orang ilang semangat idup #eh malah curhat ini sih menurut mataku, entah menurut teman kyak apa**

 **See you in next FF sayang :***


End file.
